chaos_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Worlds of EverRealm
Everrealm, known by the inhabitants within under many names including the Homelands(to the exiled), Imaginum(to the people of Oz) and the Blazing World(to visitors). Everealm is an otherworldly plane which exists to preserve stories for all time. As such the inhabitants found themselves repeating their stories, sometimes unknown to them and sometimes their children reenacted the stories. It is considerably Large than Earth. However most of these lands would be invaded by an army led by the mysterious Adversary in the 1940s, resulting in a mass exodus to the real world. Major Lands The First Continent Oz- '''Also known as the '''Emerald Kingdom, from the classic Wizard of Oz series by L. Frank Baum. It and the surrounding kingdoms are controlled by the Nome King, who allied with the Adversary. The Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion, and Dorothy escaped. Princess Ozma was the land's previous ruler along with her love Dorothy. A road is being constructed through the Deadly Desert linking Oz properly to surrounding lands and kingdoms. The Land of Ev- '''Ev, like Oz, was conquered by the former Adversary, and is now ruled by the Nome King as part of his Pan-Ozian Empire. '''Narnia- '''A land created by the Lion Aslan in the 1880s. Time passes differently in Narnia. Almost all the inhabitants are talking animals with the exception of the White Witch and the realm's incarnation of Santa Claus, Father Christmas. The land was eventually destroyed by Aslan. '''Wonderland, Looking-Glass Land and Snark Island- 'From Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland and Through the Looking-Glass. These lands are assumed to have been conquered.This could imply that Tulgey Wood has been conquered as well. '''Middle Earth-' a land that originally belonged to the earth itself but was brought over before its destruction to preserve the native race. It houses Goblins, Orcs, Trolls, Hobbits and many other species that originate there and came to inhabit the mundane world. Gandalf, Frodo and Bilbo entered into this version of Middle Earth and became immortal. Conquered by the Adversary. '''Valley of Vung Whoville- '''Whoville is a Microscopic kingdom on a falling Snowflake and then on a speck of Dust. It is home to the humanlike Whos and the Grinch. The Cat in the Hat occasionally visits the realm. It is currently under the protection of the elephant Horton and the creatures of a Jungle. '''Solla Sollew Terabithia-''' the land visited by Jesse Aarons and Leslie Burke. Like Wonderland it is connected in someway to the existence of the Human children who visited it. Europe Based '''Toscane-'''The mythical version of Italy,formerly the Roman Empire. This world is Italian in nature, which can be seen in the Roman styles of architecture of '''Calabri Anagni, the Capital. It is home to Pinnochio, Geppetto and their friends. It was conquered by the Adversary. The Cloud Kingdoms-''' From Jack and the Beanstalk, the Cloud Kingdoms exist in their own interdimensional way, being a world of their own but at the same time existing over all of the other worlds. This kingdom is now abandoned as almost all the Giants were killed in a great war, and the last remaining Giants fled elsewhere. Magic Beans can be sued to grow Beanstalks to travel there. 'Maldonia-'''A country from which the Frog Prince Originates. '''The Lands of King Noble-' From the Reynard stories, these were. Reynard helped most of the animals escape the invading forces. He pulled a trick on the invaders, by convincing them he would betray them. He had the forces arrange a massive feast. Each time they did this more animals came out of hiding to eat but Reynard insisted the army wait until they all came out of hiding. The final time, the Army waited all night while Reynard led the army away to safety. '''Aragon-'''The mythical version of Spain and Portugal. Ruled by the Andalasia family (the place is oftenly called Andalasia by people inside and Aragon by people outside). Queen Narissa Andalasia, an ally of the likes of Maleficent, Grimhilde and Ursula used to be the former queen. She had attempted to kill the fiance of her stepson, Prince Edward, to prevent him from ascending the throne, but she had just sent her to the realm of Earth. After failed attempts to kill her from her henchman Nathaniel, she tried to do the job herself, but on a twist of irony, she ended up being stabbed by Giselle when she threatened her loved ones including her newfound companion Robert Philips. Prince Edward Andalasia returned to Aragon with a woman named Nancy Tremaine (wether she is related to Cinderella´s stepfamily remains unknown), to this day they are the current rulers of Aragon. '''Norberg - Mythical version of Netherlands. Germany Based The Golden Realm- '''Also known as '''The West. It was ruled by the King to the West, the father of the prince from the fairy tale Snow White and Rose Red. The Golden Realm borders on the Silver Realm and The North. The Magical Forest or Enchanted Forest from Snow White and Rose Red and Snow White and the Seven Dwarves lies in between all three realms. The Hesse- '''The German Fable lands. The name Hesse is derived from one of the larger states in Germany. The Hesse is host to the '''Black Forest/Enchanted Forest, the city of Hamelin, the town of Winsen and the Weser River. Dunster Happ spent seven years in the Hesse trapping the last of the Baleful Hernes(presumably a reference to Herne the Hunter and Wild Hunt). It was ruled by the Evil Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves after her husband died. It was then ruled by Snow White. The Black Forest/Enchanted Forest-''' Located in the Hesse and former home to Bigby Wolf, Frau Totenkinder, Rumplestiltskin and a whole array of malign spirits, ogres and bogeymen. It is not known whether the Forest itself was taken over by the Empire, because the Hessians themselves do not dare to enter it. The rest of the Hesse, on the contrary, was indeed conquered. the Adversary's troops did enter the Black Forests on numerous occasions (to try to hunt The Big Bad Wolf, as well as to travel to Hamelin)/ 'The Dwarf Kingdom-' Beneath the Silver Realm. The Dwarves are allowed to Mine the lands above. They previously lived in Middle Earth but moved to the land after the Dragon Smaug scattered them and then their home was attacked by the armies of Mordor. it is unknown if they were taken by the Adversary. Though it appears they don't even know it exists. 'Corona-' Mythical version of Bavaria. '''Weselton - Mythical version of Prussia Equis - Mythical version of Württemburg France Based Seppantyre- '''The Lands ruled by the King in Pretty Goldlocks who Charming and Goldilocks murdered to secure his throne. '''Sleeping Beauty Castle-'''The lands of Briar Rose and later Princess Aurora. '''The Kingdom of Beauty and the Beast The Twilight Lands- 'Inhabited by the fairy godmothers from the tale of ''Sleeping Beauty ''and other Fairies. '''Red City- '''Red City Plague originates from this City.[ Red City Plague is from Edgar Allan Poe's ''Masque of the Red Death. Britain Based 'Erin- '''The mythical version of Ireland. The name Erin deriving from the Irish name for Ireland “Éirinn". '''Albion- '''The Homelands version of England. It is the home to many English Fables as the name derives from the eldest known name for the United Kingdom. '''Camelot-' The legend of Camelot and its fabled King Arthur set the standard of "true chivalry" for all of christendom and its legend touched much of the pagan worlds beyond. Lancelot's betrayal would eventually lead to Camelot's downfall. 'The Lands of Old King Cole-' These were shown being taken. A tale form the land is that King Cole hid with his subjects and saw to it that they ate all the food they had. As a consequence he began to starve and his subjects saw to it that he was fed. 'Toad Hall- '''From ''Wind in the Willows, Was taken by the Adversary. Badger, Toad and Mole all escaped. 'Nottingham- '''captured by the Adversary.It was Robin Hood's home. '''Thrumbly Warrens-' A land inhabited by talking rabbits from Watership Down that exists around Narnia. The land was preserved as deities feared the species of talking rabbit would go extinct upon its destruction and no female Rabbits surviving. It was conquered by the Adversary. '''Dun Broch-'''The Mythical version of Scotland '''Enchancia - '''A Kingdom Ruled by King Roland II and his family, consisting on his daughter Amber, his son James, his second wife, a former shoemaker named Miranda, and her daughter Sophia (sometimes called Sophia the First since she ascended to Royalty). This kingdom hasnt been taken by the Adversary as far as anyone knows. Mediterranean Sea Based '''Levant-'''Homelands version of the Mediterranean Sea. '''Prospero's Island- '''The Island which is the setting of William Shakespeare's the Tempest. It is located in the Homelands version of the '''Mediterranean Sea. Greece Based Mount Olympus-'''Home to the Greek Gods. The Homelands version of Greece. '''The Labyrinth- 'From the tale of the Minotaur. Scandinavia Based '''Arendelle-' The Homeworlds version of Norway and homeland of The Snow Queen, Elsa, Anna and the cast of Frozen. It was not conquered, as the Snow queen made a deal in which she would use her powers in the Adversary's service, if he would spare her world (AKA the whole Scandinavia) as such individuals like Elsa and Anna had never heard of the Adversary. 'Vesterland-' The Homeworlds version of Sweden, ruled by Kin Jonas and Princess Mari. 'Hyperborea- '''The Lands famously explored by Conan of Cimmeria, who became King of Aquilonia '''Ultima Thule- '''Thule is a Fable homeworld that mainly draws its characters from Norwegian Folktales. Humans and trolls live side by side with sentient moose, foxes and polar bears. Thule was governed before, during and after the Adversary conquered it by King Valemon and his bride until they were overthrown by its current ruler, Cinderella's Fairy Godmother. Night lasts for six months in Ultima Thule. '''Keep at the End of the World-' From East of the Sun and West of the Moon, where the last Fable refugees escaped from to the Mundy world. Russia Based 'The Rus-' The mythical version of Russia and home to many Slavic Fables; Baba Yaga, the mice and the cat from the Russian lubok The Mice are burying the Cat, and Ivan Durak, all came from this world. It was controlled by Baba Yaga, who is an ally of the Adversary. Her Knights also patrolled the land. Prose Page spent years in the Rus during her quest for knowledge in the Homelands. 'Bald Mountain- '''From Modest Mussorgsky's play. It is home to the Devil Chernabog. Middle East Based '''Khaldoun-' The Arabic Fable Homeworld. It is a primary Islamic world host to places such as Agrabah: The mythical version of Baghdad, Ali Baba's Cave, Samarcand and Fabletown East. Flying carpets, Manticores and Ghouls can also be found in this world. A gate to this world is found in modern day Baghdad, leading to its fabled version. Solomon's plan of trapping Djinn's in wish-granting bottles was initiated here. Sinbad,Yusuf, Hakim and the Three Harem girls,Sidi-Nouman, King Shahryar, Scheherazade, Aladdin and Ali Baba all came from this world. It managed to hold off the Adversary until the war ended thanks largely to its Genies. Its origin is that the Endless Dream preserved it in the homelands so that its stories would live on forever. Africa Based '''The Kingdom of a Thousand Hills Asia Based The Indu-''' A fabled version of India, and home to Mowgli, Shere Khan, Bagheera, Baloo and others from The Jungle Book. As the last remaining member of the Raj, the current Viceroy is Lord Mountbatten, a Clockwork Tiger crafted as a gift to Lord Viceroy Lovejoy by the craftsmen of MaharajaSindu Baba Singh. The Indu might not be the home to Fables of Indian origin but rather those who are born from the British view on India, thus explaining why it was conquered alongside the European worlds instead of the Oriental worlds. 'Boxen- '''The land invented by C.S. Lewis and his brother Warren when they were children, as described in his memoir ''Surprised by Joy. It combines C.S.Lewis's love of talking animals with his brother Warren's love in India. 'Lilliput-' From Gulliver's Travels,Moved into the land during World War II when the Pacific campaign saw the Liliputians nearly vanish, going on to live as the Borrowers race, fearful of humans discovering them. It is unknown if the land was conquered by the Adversary. '''Bornegascar and Madagao- '''From Fantastic Fables,Conquered by the Advisory, the rival kings managed to escape, and surprisingly went from rivals to blood brothers, both dying side by side defending the last Castle from falling and allowing the last of the refugees to escape into the Human world. The '''Hidden Kingdom – The homelands version of Japan. The people of The Hidden Kingdom lived side by side with creatures from Japanese mythology, including the funa yurei, kappas, the legendary tanuki, kitsune, kirin and assorted yokai. It was ruled by an Emperor, who is referred to as Heika, a term used to identify the emperor in Japanese. The Hidden Kingdom was conquered by the Adversary after the Seii Taishogunwas secretly laying the way for an invasion. Americana Another land of interest is Americana, the Fable version of America. Who's technology is much more advanced. Large areas in Americana include: The Colonies – The states of New England. Stuck in Colonial times with living Founding Fathers. Current leader is George Washington. They oftenly have to deal with Governor Ratcliffe, a man with ties to Hades. Antebellum-''' The South. '''Lone Star – The state of Texas. Steamboat – The Mississippi River area. Gangland – The Chicago area during the 1920s. Current leader is Enoch Malachi "Nucky" Thompson. The Frontier- '''covering Kansas, Nebraska, and the Dakotas. '''Idyll – The Appalachian Mountains area during the 1950s. The Wild West – covering the Rocky Mountains area. Filled with cowboy and Indian archetypes. The Great White North-'Canada and The Arctic. Significant places in Americana are '''Big City(New York City)'and '''Salem located in the Colonies, Steamboat City located in Steamboat, Speakeasy located in Gangland, and the Grand Canyon created by Paul Bunyan. The Lands of the West- '''Ruled by the West Wind. '''Avalor - Mythical version of Mexico Other Pepperland- 'The Land invaded by the Blue Meanies, belonging to James Winston Pepper. The Beatles visited this land. Antarctica Based '''The Kingdom of the North Wind-' Also referred to as "the North".The lands of the North Wind were not taken, as the Adversary’s minions "knew to leave him alone". Foggytown is located in the Kingdom of the North Wind. '''The North Pole- '''The real version, where Santa Claus lives. '''Far Mattagonia- '''Also known as '''Toyland, The Island of Misfit Toys, Madland '''and the '''Wondrous Shore. A land of discarded toys, the Discardia. It is inhabited by toys from the mundane world. It is currently ruled by Olimpia and one of the Frankenstein monsters. Ocean Based Atlantis- '''The underwater kingdom was conquered. '''Lemuria Mu The 'Edge of the World- '''From the archaic model of the Flat Earth. The Moon '''Landfall- '''The Moon of Everrealm is home to a science fiction-like world with advanced technology and space travel. Apparently, Landfall was not conquered by the Adversary. It once had a war with the Homelands though since any major battles would cause the Moon to dislocate and fall to Earth, the wars were outsourced to other planets( An allusion to the events of the Comic ''Saga). The capital city is also called Landfall.